A Different Kind Of Detention
by Sinful-Desire-x
Summary: When Harry got detention with Snape for trying to sleep with Draco... this was not what he expected. Request from my hubby. SnapeHarry. Yaoi. PWP. Oneshot.


_**Dedication: **__Dedicated and Requested by my amazing Hubby. I hope you enjoy this! And I owe major apologies for how long it took!_

_**Pairing: **__Snape/Harry._

_**Warnings: **__May contain nuts ;) (This is Ruby-speak for lots of hardcore boy on boy lovin'), Technical Rape, Swearing, Bondage and plenty of other mind raping shit!_

_**RubyNote: **__This is set around "Goblet of Fire" times, when Snape is still potions teacher but before the Triwizard tournament, just after the ball._

**A D** t** K** i n d **O** f **D** . . .

_For Bry, Whom I love muchlies!_

Harry was pissed. No, he was more than pissed. And he was sick to death of that slimey, no good potions teacher marking him down on points with his fucking favouritism of the blonde Slytherin bimbo. It was all Draco's fault, they were all conspiring against him, he swore. And it seemed Snape had a major problem with him anyway, and god only knew why. He was forever watching him, the dark stare piercing through his every movement. Damn, Harry was even starting to dream about it.

And now he was to spend two hours with him, in a freaking detention he didn't even deserve...

[Flashback]

_He was in a bad mood, sick of listening to Hermione and Ron bicker over her going with Krum to the ball. It was stupid and pointless, and he had had a bad enough time there anyway after watching Cho dance with Cedric all loving and shit. He had his own problems to deal with, and didn't need theirs. They had been arguing all damn day for Christ's sake. And he didn't want to hear anymore about the dance, if anything, he was trying to forget._

He had remembered going to his room early, not wanting to stay and watch everyone dancing happily, and Seamus bragging about how he had managed to smuggle in alcohol somehow. That night Harry had learnt two things: One; His tolerance for alcohol was shit. And Two; maybe he wasn't as into girls as he thought he was. 

_And luck was not on his side, because he had to find that out with none other than Malfoy, he wasn't surprised they had been drinking either, with Draco's dad being so rich and holding a lot of power, it would probably have been easy for him to bring it into school. _

_Harry couldn't quite remember how that particular argument started, but it was probably the blonde's fault anyway. The next he did remember though was being pinned down and having the air taken from him as the other male kissed him with vigour. It seemed Harry hadn't minded, as he was kissing back just as enthusiastically, his hands finding purchase in gelled blonde hair._

_Unfortunately for both boys' libido, a bush was not the best safe-haven as Snape was on the prowl, checking carriages for horny teenagers and he just happened to stumble across the boy's hiding place in the bushes. Harry had let out a needy whimper when Draco was pulled off him – something he later was a little thankful that had happened. After all, possibly gay or not, Draco was the last person he wanted. – Harry had remembered staring into those dark eyes and looking at the teacher in a different – and slightly drunken – light. _

_But then the idea crashed in his head as the older male opened his damn mouth, taking thirty points from Gryffindor and only ten from Slytherin. Harry was gobsmacked, and drunkenly started to argue, landing himself with a week's worth of detention for his efforts. _

_Life sucked._

[End Flashback]

And so here he was, in his first detention with the dark haired teacher, already wishing he could leave. He had been sat in this chair since he got there, and was bored of looking at all of the various jars and bottles filled with ingredients and such. Snape was behind his desk, staring at Harry intently, and his gaze unwavering and making the younger feel more than a little unsure of himself. What could possibly be going through his professors' mind?

Noticing Snape's lips moving slightly, Harry had to strain his ears to hear the words leaving pale lips.

"Incarcerous" Harry opened his eyes wide, he knew that spell. Lupin had used it on Snape in the _Shrieking Shack _back in third year when he met Sirius. Before Harry could even think to counter it though he found himself suspended and slammed with his back against the wall, looking shocked at his teacher.

"What the hell? Is this really necessary?" "Shut up Potter." The words were spoken with the same slow clarity Harry was used too, no sign of any emotion in them at all. Nothing to give away what Snape was really thinking as Harry caught sight of his wand. Snape stalked out of his chair, lowering his wand slightly, making the younger male slip down to his knees, his body still restricted to movement from the previous spell. "Now Potter, if you can do this right... Perhaps you can win the points back for Gryffindor..." Harry didn't trust the smirk on the other's lips, nor the tone of his voice, something not sounding quite right. "Do what right?" Harry demanded, although the slight waver in his voice as Snape slid a long pale finger along his cheek didn't help with the demanding tone at all. Also, Harry supposed, being on your knees and having to glare up at someone made it even harder for you to sound threatening.

That, and look of fear and shock that passed over Harry's face as he heard the zipper of plain black trousers slowly slipping down, revealing to the raven a slight bulge in plain grey boxers. Either way, Harry got the distinct feeling he was screwed... in more ways than one.

"Si...sir... What are you doing?" He cursed himself mentally for stuttering, but really, what else could he do as a long thick member was slid from their fabric confines, standing proud to attention, a creamy bead of pre-cum collected at the head.

Actually, the sight was quite enthralling... and Harry found himself unconsciously staring, his tongue smoothing over dry lips. "C'mon Potter, lets finally put that mouth of yours to good use..." the words were still calm, but there was a slight hitch in Snape's breath as even before he could finish his sentence Harry had used his tongue to smooth over the head of Snape's member, collecting the pre-cum and leaning back to consider the taste. It was odd, kind of salty, but not too unpleasant.

But while Harry was contemplating this, Snape's patience seemed to have snapped, as next thing the student knew, his mouth was being forced open and his gag reflex kicking into gear as the thick shaft was pushed back to the point of touching Harry's throat, making him cough and sending delicious shivers through the professor's body, a barely audible groan leaving his lips. Harry struggled to ignore his gag reflex as the hardened organ was thrust rhythmically into his small mouth, the groans still barely audible as Harry coughed again around the engorged shaft, finally getting enough movement to slide his tongue along the other male, flicking it over the head as Snape withdrew his member slightly. Snape, for his part was simply breathing slightly heavier than normal, his composure was still as calm as ever, despite thrusting himself into the younger male's mouth. This fact pissed Harry off completely as he began alternating between dragging his teeth along the hard flesh and circling his tongue over the head with every withdrawal movement from Snape. But now Harry was so distracted by his competitiveness to make Snape break his cool, he completely forgot about his previous need to stop this.

He was but a male after all, and male's had certain... needs.

Snape was in pure heaven with the sweet, sweet torture to his manhood, his eyes mostly closed, watching the younger male with half lidded eyes, clouded in the purest forms of emotion. Lust. His composure was slipping slightly, one pale bony hand stretching and tangling into messy raven locks, gripping tightly. The other hand with his wand in was held against the wall for some balance as his hips moved of their own accord into the warm, inviting mouth.

Harry thought he was close to getting the other to crack, but he would be wrong as Snape's hand in his hair pulled him up roughly, he felt his restraints loosen as his arms pulled the older male to him. He had only one thing in his mind right now and that was to release the building pressure that was making his trousers all-too-tight. His hips bucked forward into the older male's, hands grasping everywhere, one in his hair while the other fists Snape's shirt while he initiated a hot and rough kiss.

The teacher did not mind at all as Harry's shirt was soon off him, on the floor with his cloak. This gave the older a chance to let his hands roam over the slightly muscular teen beneath him, pinching a pert nipple and making the boy moan out against his mouth. Snape smirked as he took control of the kiss, pressing the boy against the wall while his hands worked to get the boy's remaining clothes off. He could feel the other's erection against his thigh. He wanted to make this quick, they didn't have much time before they would be caught. After all, Harry needed to be back to his dorm soon. He broke the kiss to see the other panting heavily, his face flushed. It was beautiful.

A pale hand reached up to the boy's mouth, three fingers pressing against his mouth. "Suck.." The sinfully devious voice commanded, pressing them into a warm mouth as Harry started sucking, his tongue working against the fingers, rolling between them and coating them in his saliva. Snape watched the boy's mouth work against his fingers, black trousers falling to the floor while the younger kicked them off with his shoes. But the older male was too busy watching the tongue roll around his fingers as the boy opened his mouth to give him a show, Severus found a tremor run through him from the sight, he never thought he'd ever see something so sinful in his life. His fingers pulled from the slightly swollen lips, a strand of saliva still connecting them as pale, wet fingers encircled an erect nipple, dragging a soft and pleasured hiss from the boy.

The boy was turned to face the wall, his hands braced against the cool cement as those torturous fingers ran along his lower spine, blunt nails grazing the skin making Harry moan out. He was too far gone to care, the boy's hard erection straining for release, pre cum beading at the tip. A small hand moves to encircle the straining organ as he began pumping, his moans echoing in the room slightly.

Snape licked his lips as a finger encircled the puckered little hole presented to him, feeling it twitch with anticipation under his fingers. He pressed the finger in, a soft half-growl leaving pale lips as the muscles tightened around his digit, sucking him in deeper. Oh god did he want to feel that around his cock so badly right now. Soon another joined the first once the boy started pushing back against it, the fingers stretching and working the tight hole, Snape's own manhood straining against it's confines. _Soon.. _he promised himself. Soon all three fingers were moving into the teen as he pushed back, suddenly letting out a hoarse cry as Snape hit a certain spot inside him, making the older smirk as he saw the boy's hand leave his member to fist against the wall. He was more than ready.

The fingers were removed with a whine from the boy at the missed contact as a pale hand reaches around his chest, teasing a straining nipple as the teacher's mouth worked against the boy's neck, nipping and sucking lightly. He rubbed the tip of his own member with his free hand, earning slight grunts of pleasure against Harry's skin as he spread the precum over his head, soon pressing his ti[ against the boy's quivering hole. He pushed in slowly, the boy's hot tight walls enclosing oh-so-perfectly around him, it was torture to go this agonizingly slow but he knew he'd only hurt the other badly if he didn't.

He paused when he was completely situated, the boy was shaking a little and he could tell by the way he was so tense that it hurt. He moved his hand to stroke the boy's shaft, his hips remaining still as his mouth works to suck against the boy's pulse, soon dragging a few soft moans from the younger. Harry shifted his hips a little when he felt he could without it hurting and Snape took that as a green light to continue as he pulsed out, pushing back in. It was wonderful, he could not describe the pleasure that being inside this student was giving him and the thought that he was doing something he shouldn't just intensified that. He started off slow, but it didn't take him long to build up his momentum so he was slamming into the boy, each stroke inside him bringing harsh moans from Harry.

A startled scream slipped past the boy's lips as Snape found that spot and the older male took full advantage, hitting it with each skilful thrust of his hips, their moans merging together in the empty room. It didn't take long for either of them to reach their end, Severus covering the boy's mouth with his own to block the screams that came out of the boy's mouth as his hot seed splattered against the wall, the teacher's own juices expelling deep into the boy.

They stood there for a while, Snape holding Harry's mostly lifeless body up as the younger panted, his body slick with seat from their encounter. Snape was a little more composed as he slipped out of the boy, cum slipping from the contracting hole and along the student's thigh slowly. Snape found himself staring for a few minutes before letting the boy ease himself to the floor.

The teacher took his time composing himself and adjusting his clothes, the room smelled of sex and it made Snape smirk to himself. He moved back to the desk, sitting calmly as if nothing had happened while Harry shakily redressed himself.

The boy was tired but it was a good kind, his heart was slowly reaching it's normal pace and his breathing was a little more regular now. He stood slowly, a small flinch when it hurt his lower back at the movement.

"Fuck..."

The hiss was rewarded with another smirk from Snape. "Another week of detention for swearing Mr. Potter."

Harry felt his mouth gape open. "What the hell? That's completely unfair! It's your fault!" He argues, this could not be aloud, he was only cursing because of the pain from the activities _Snape started!_

"Three weeks..."

Harry's mouth opened and Snape raised an eyebrow slowly.

"Four." "I didn't even say anything!" "Five. Now go to bed Mr. Potter." Harry left before he ended up in an even worse situation. One thought sticking in his mind.

_Five weeks detention! _He wouldn't walk straight for months... - R.N: _Well Mr. Hubby, I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long ._


End file.
